Mercy
by YunaDragneel
Summary: Beacon Hills will once again fall prey to the supernatural. The new mysterious student Sharon Miller seems to be responsible for some things. And then Amelia finds herself engulfed in the supernatural world her friends kept a secret from her. [Stiles/OC & Isaac/OC] Will contain coarse language and violence.


Hello friends. This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf Fanfiction. I'm still trying to figure out the characters so they may be OOC at first, but I will be studying them closer. Sharon belongs to me and Amelia belongs to a very good friend of mine. I do not own the other characters, but I do own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the dark of night, where children had to promise their parents to not leave the house, something happened in the small town called Beacon Hills. A shrill scream hollered through the streets, no one heard it, except for the cloaked figure wandering through the alleyways, humming a faint tune. Following the tortured moans of the person, the cloaked figure turned around the corner, entering the scene of crime. A young woman was assaulted by a man, who showed no mercy on her, slashing her arms with the knife he held. Only watching, the figure waited.

"Have mercy on me!", the woman screeched in pure terror and stretched out her hand towards the cloaked person. Unmoving like a statue, they observed not even trying to help. The man looked around, confused by the woman's actions, so he then decided to end her miserable life by slashing her throat completely open. Gagging and choking on her own blood the woman fell to the ground struggling to breathe. In this instance the figure moved closer, the man running now after what he had done. It seemed like he couldn't see the cloaked person as they grabbed something from under their cloak. A long hilt with a curved blade at the end. An instrument farmers used in ancient time, something that was inscribed to death. The scythe. With a quick movement the blade sliced through the woman, not leaving any wound behind. A flicker of light escaped the body and flew right under the hood of the cloaked person. White eyes glowered at the body without any emotion, just then the clock struck midnight and the figure was gone, leaving no trace behind.

...

"Scott! Scott! Wake up man!" Something came crashing into the boy's bedroom, jolting him awake.

"What the heck Stiles?" The boy named Stiles, who had rolled off on the floor, got up hastily.

"A body was found!", he exclaimed eagerly, wanting to inspect the crime scene.

"Can't that wait until later? It's in the middle of the night", Scott mumbled laying back down. He only wanted to sleep but with that hyperactive friend of his there was no way that was even possible.

"Scott come on! It could have something to do with other werewolves! The woman's throat was slashed!"

"Stiles you seem a bit too excited... I'm tired and your dad will probably catch us again", Scott mumbled and hid under the blanket again. Stiles stared at his best friend in utter indignation.

"Okay. Fine. Then I'll go there alone", with that Stiles got out through the window and disappeared into the night. Relieved, Scott sighed and closed the window, laying then back down again. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with him, but the hell- it was the middle of the night and they had school the next day! Turning on his side he quickly fell asleep.

...

On his way to school the next day, Scott had a brief and dangerous encounter. It was strange, perhaps even a bit frightening, but he would definitely keep it in mind. As he rode his motorbike to the school, he heard the howl of a bigger, faster motorcycle. The roar had caught up fast and suddenly the motorcycle was right beside him, too close for his comfort. Scott took a small glance to his side, briefly scanning the person riding the machine. It seemed to be a girl, wearing all black in contrast to the white motorcycle, which looked like a Yamaha YZF-R1, meaning it was also suited for races. He wasn't sure what the girl wanted, but she was really close. She turned her head towards him, on her black helmet a white skull with a nasty grin, scanning him from head to toe. He couldn't really see through the tinted plastic face shield from the helmet, so he wasn't entirely sure of what she was looking at. Quite suddenly the girl sped up overtaking him with a really narrow curve which nearly sent him flying, but he managed to maintain control and balance, so he would not fall or crash into something else.

"What the hell?!", he muttered under his breath as the girl drove away, heading into the same direction as he was headed.

...

Arriving at school, Stiles immediately ran over to Scott frantically rambling on about something that Scott couldn't quite understand even with his inhumane hearing.

"Whoa Stiles, calm down."

"I nearly had an accident, just because some person decided to cut me off!", he grumbled, "I have enough of this day already."

"Don't tell me a girl with a white motorcycle pulled the same stunt with you", Scott mumbled.

"Wait. So she did that with you as well!?"

"Yeah, but I was able to handle it somehow. It was still dangerous though." Speaking of the devil, the girl strode towards them, well... she actually passed them by, but the two boys still got a good glimpse of her. The girl was quite tall actually, probably a few centimeters shorter than Stiles, and really slender. She had a figure like a model, maybe even a bit thinner, but she didn't seem to be affected at all. Her black hair was extremely long even for a girl, because it reached the middle of her thighs and was completely straight, though she didn't mind at all and the boys thought it was kinda cool. The girl's long legs were clad in a tight skinny jeans, which seemed to fit perfectly together with the tanktop and the leather jacket all in black, which held a huge contrast to her pale skin complexion. The leather boots on her feet made a slight clacking noise every time she took a step because of the slight heels. The only thing they couldn't determine was her eye color, since she had put on sunglasses, which seemed to block out every curious glance at her eyes. Once she disappeared into the school building Stiles looked at Scott, his eyes slightly sparkling.

"You know what? My day just got better!"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?" A slight confusion creeped onto his face when Scott's voice got serious.

"Don't even think about it." With those words the werewolf-boy moved on towards the door, whilst Stiles still stared at the spot his friend had stood with utter disbelief.

"He just didn't say that right?" Hurrying after his friend, the school bell rang, indicating the start of the first lesson.

...

The girl was introduced as Sharon Miller and she seemed to have a few courses with Stiles and Scott. Mostly she just sat in the back, but answered when the teacher asked her something. What amazed them both was her voice and the way she answered. Sharon's voice was rather deep for a girl and she was very calm. Her voice was pleasant to listen to, plus she seemed very intelligent. In chemistry Stiles sat beside a good friend of his, the girls name was Amelia. She had waist-length curly red hair. Amelia was definitely smaller than Stiles, but taller than her best friend Lydia. Her blue-green eyes were focused on the task before them, occasionally glancing over to him.

"Something wrong?", he asked slightly curious.

"Just wondering who the new girl is", she whispered as a reply, their teacher not too fond of talking.

"Her name is Sharon Miller, we have a few lessons together. She is really intelligent, but a bit dangerous at the same time", Stiles explained silently.

"I see. Have you heard of the murder from last night? Poor woman." Amelia sighed slightly.

"Whoever that did will be found. Don't worry too much." Stiles pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"There will probably be another curfew because of that. But I have no other choice than to get home late because of my part time job", she mumbled and finished up the task given to them by their teacher.

"That really sucks. But maybe Scott and I can escort you some times, so you won't have to worry about anything", Stiles offered kindly.

"But then you'll get yelled at by your father", Amelia looked at him, slightly uncomfortable.

"He'll understand." The red haired female pondered a bit, considering the offer but then shook her head.

"You don't have to. I'm sure I can handle myself!", she grinned, "But thanks for the offer." Stiles nodded and smiled gently.

"Call me if something happens okay? Scott and I will be there", he said and then turned his attention back to what the teacher was saying.

...

At lunch break Scott, Stiles, Amelia, Allison, and Lydia sat together at a table, eating their food, when suddenly Sharon approached them.

"May I sit with you?", she asked politely, but her voice was still void of any emotion.

"Uh yeah sure", Scott smiled and gestured to the free seat. With a nod she just sat down and leaned back, observing the people around her.

"You know... I still can't grasp the motive of the murder. It seems too weird as if the murderer was in a haste to kill her. Or afraid in that matter." Stiles looked at the others who seemed to think as well. Sharon just seemed too occupied with watching the people around her. It was odd that she took a close look at everyone, before shaking her head and moving on to the next one. A tall boy walked over to them, setting himself down beside Scott.

"Who is she?", he asked slightly curious.

"My name is Sharon Miller", the black haired girl answered, "I'm new to the school."

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you. My name is Isaac Lahey", he introduced himself. Then it dawned on the others.

"Did we ever introduce ourselves?", Scott asked slightly perplexed. As response Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"Then we should get on with it."

"There's no need. I looked at the attendance list, when the teacher spoke to me", she interrupted, "And I heard you talk to each other throughout the day." It came out as quite rude, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"That saves us a lot of trouble, thank you", Lydia retorted and looked at her with a mocking glance. Sharon wasn't affected by it in the least.

"Tell me about Beacon Hills", Sharon started, "About all the weird things going on." Just as she finished the bell rang again. Sighing she got up and walked away. Isaac stared after her and then turned back to Scott.

"Don't trust her", he growled lowly, "There's something wrong with her."

"Why?" Scott furrowed his brows, looking slightly suspicious.

"She doesn't have a heartbeat."

"No way. That's impossible, maybe you just didn't hear it", Stiles dismissed the statement and the others agreed.


End file.
